


In The Still Silence

by SonnyD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Sam and Bucky tried to live a peaceful life after the battle with Thanos' army. It was a shame that someone decided to mess it up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	In The Still Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I really have no idea what I'm doing here. I have other works to finish and assignments to do, yet here I am. In truth, I was inspired by the new TV Spot that came out for the show and then I saw a post on Tumblr by wilsonsnest. After that, the story basically wrote itself. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Hey, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking we could try that new French place?"

Bucky looked up as his husband sat beside him. He was fresh from the shower, baby soft skin wrapped in an equally soft t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked slightly tired but then again, they all did. He was gorgeous.

"Nourriture d'escargot?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I heard they deliver. Do you want it or not?"

"Just one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Is French mac and cheese different from regular mac and cheese?"

"You know what, I'm just gonna order and you can make ramen or something.”

Sam made to get up but Bucky grabbed him, pulling him into his lap.

"No," he whined. "Don't leave me."

He pushed his nose into Sam's neck as the other man chuckled. He smiled against his husband's shoulder, feeling a gentle hand running through his hair.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what you want."

Bucky sighed, "This is blackmail but okay."

He told Sam what he wanted and let the other man go so he could order. After they had gotten their food, they sat down to eat on the couch and talked while watching TV as they usually did. When they were finished, Sam did the dishes as Bucky did his usual perimeter checks and then they headed to bed. As he lay beside his partner, who was dead to the world in his sleep, Bucky couldn't help but think that his life had taken a drastic turn after they defeated Thanos. He and Sam finally pulled their heads out of their asses and started dating much to Steve's relief. They had gotten married a mere year later. They didn't live in a time to wait when you knew who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, he mused.

He and Sam bought a spacious cabin in the woods far enough from society, Pepper and Tony style. Their life had been mainly peaceful since then, minus a few missions that they did with the new team of Avengers. It was oddly...domestic and after gaining back his mind after Hydra, Bucky never thought he'd have gotten to this point. He didn't mind it, however. As he gazed at Sam, he knew he'd never been happier.

* * *

"Great job, guys. Mission report in 10," Sam called out to his teammates as they left the quinjet. He got back affirmative responses as he made sure that everything was shut down properly.

"I think I like seeing you in your suit," a gruff voice sounded from behind him.

"Really?" Sam asked, smiling as arms wrapped around his waist. "I didn't notice. Especially since you've been telling me that since I first tried it on."

"Well, it must be true," Bucky whispered. He began to kiss the other man's neck but only got so far before someone cleared their throat behind them. He sighed, stepping away from Sam to face whoever was brave enough to interrupt. Of course, Sharon stood at the entrance as unimpressed as one could be with their antics.

"I'm glad you two are back. I have some info for you."

"Was it worth breaking this up?" Bucky asked, gesturing between himself and Sam. He received an elbow to the gut for his troubles.

Sharon didn't crack a smile, "Actually, yes. We got an anonymous hint on some suspicious activity on the black market. Someone's been asking around for weapons. Super soldier killing weapons."

Sam and Bucky immediately straightened up, glancing at each other worriedly.

"Have you tried tracking them?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"We tried but their location kept bouncing off different towers before the connection was cut off. I've got someone working on it right now. That's not all," Sharon replied with her back stiff and eyes downcast.

Bucky's eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

Sharon sighed, "We got another hint that someone, presumably the same person, tried to put a hit out on Captain America."

Bucky felt Sam stiffen beside him and his fists clenched. Someone was trying to kill Sam (and him, but that wasn't important). Bucky had never thought about willingly reverting to his Winter Soldier state of mind but in that moment, he didn't think he'd resist it if he ever met the person who was responsible.

"You have a lot of hints lately," he said through gritted teeth.

"They help. Luckily, the hitman they tried to hire was a little too scared of the Avengers to accept and he turned down the job."

 _'Lucky him,'_ Bucky thought, bitterly. Beside him, Sam frowned and crossed his arms.

"We need to find out who did this. See if you can figure out if the others are being targeted too and we'll go from there."

Sharon nodded and they said their goodbyes before parting ways. When Sam looked back at Bucky, he found his husband already staring at him.

"What?"

"You're in danger and you're thinking about other people," Bucky said, shaking his head. "Typical."

He said it fondly and Sam rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Come on. We need to get to the meeting room before they start making up jokes about us playing hookie."

* * *

"Get well soon," Bucky murmured, leaning down to kiss Sarah's forehead. She smiled at him gratefully and thanked him.

Bucky looked up at Sam, who was watching them with a soft smile, and gestured towards the door. Sam nodded and Bucky left the two siblings to talk in private.

Once in the hallway, he let out a breath and leaned against the wall. He wasn't a fan of being in the hospital but he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling whenever they went to visit Sarah. She had been admitted for a minor surgery and was recovering well, fortunately. Sam never forced Bucky to go with him when he was visiting, knowing how the atmosphere made him feel but Bucky wanted to be there to support his husband and his sister-in-law.

He breathed in the sterile smell of the hallway, but it wasn't doing anything to calm him. He stood there in the eerie silence, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck raised and his skin tingled. His eyebrows furrowed. When he opened his eyes, he looked up and down the hallway. Empty.

That was odd. If he thought about it, Bucky could only remember seeing one nurse in the hall since he and Sam had arrived. One would think that there'd be more foot traffic, especially since the ward was almost full. There was a flash of blue and white out of the corner of his eye.

Come to think of it, Bucky mused, there had only been one doctor he'd seen frequently. Not unusual but certainly interesting. The door to Sarah's room opened suddenly and Sam stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Are you good?" Bucky asked, turning to look at him.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Ready to go?"

Bucky opened his mouth to answer but saw the flash of blue and white just at the edge of his field of vision. He turned around, stalking towards the end of the hallway as Sam watched on, confused.

"Bucky?"

He didn't answer, peering around the corner. He looked up and down the fairly busy corridor but couldn't find the same doctor he'd been seeing.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Bucky frowned, "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone."

He looked back at Sam who clearly didn't believe him but said nothing. They left the hospital and the entire way back home, Bucky couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

"You're doing amazing, sweetie," Bucky said, smiling as Sam shot him a glare. They were in their yard, enjoying the cool weather as Sam practiced throwing the shield.

Bucky wasn't lying. He really was doing great so far. He was proud of his husband from how far he'd come. It gave him flashbacks to supporting the first Captain America. A different guy and yet, here Bucky was once again.

Sam went to retrieve the shield which was embedded in a tree before coming back. He took off his jacket and got into his stance. As he hurled it towards one of the poor trees on their property, the hair on the back of Bucky's neck raised. He tensed, throwing a discreet look around their surroundings. He saw nothing but that didn't really mean anything. He looked back at Sam just as the shield went past the tree and further into the grove.

"It's okay. I'll get it," Bucky said before his husband could move.

"Thanks. Do you want lunch? I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Yeah, I could eat."

"A sandwich?" Sam asked, already heading inside the house.

"Yeah."

Bucky waited a few seconds after Sam had gone inside before he moved. He passed through the line of trees, stepping over the shield and continuing out to the lake on the other end.

He stopped when he saw someone standing at the edge of the water. Their back was turned but Bucky knew who it was.

"You have a nice property."

Bucky didn't answer, stepping closer to the man.

"A nice husband as well. You could start a beautiful family here."

Zeno turned around, staring down the barrel of Bucky's gun. At that moment, the super soldier could only be grateful that he had taken his gun with him outside out of paranoia.

"Too bad you won't get the chance," Zemo stated, his eyes dead.

For a moment, the air was filled with a tense silence as they stared each other down. Suddenly, a shot rang out in the clearing.

* * *

Sam was stepping out of the house as Bucky came through the trees, carrying the shield.

"I know you like mustard on your ham sandwich for some reason but we didn't have any so I...Bucky? What's wrong?"

Bucky walked forward, holding out the shield. Sam looked down at it before slowly taking it, frowning.

"It's time."


End file.
